Illuminated
by Everything-In-Focus-94
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel meet a female huntress who has a rather interesting past and destiny. With links to the Underworld and Heaven, which side is she on and can she be trusted, more importantly can Castiel keep his heart protected from harm. Castiel/OC
1. Chapter 1: A New Age

Illuminated

A New Age

_August 1777_

The woman screamed, sweat tearing down her face as midwifes crowded around her, one smoothing her hair, the claws of the creature digging deep into her scalp. Her legs were spread undignified open in front of the clawing and yowling masses. Her eyes were panicked, her arms bound, pinned by yet another creatures tough scaly hands.

"The time will be soon- look the planets are aligning." one voice called from the throng. The woman's eyes flicked upwards in panic as she saw that the old crone was saying was true- another tremor racked through her body and she felt herself push despite her best efforts. Tears were streaming down her face as she felt a child slither through her legs onto the floor.

"Get the child" the main woman hissed, grabbing the newborn in her hands and ripping the umbilical cord attaching the two organisms together. The woman whimpered as she felt convulsions begin in her stomach once more.

"The second child comes." a voice said. The old crone clutching turned holding the baby up to the moon. The little girls green eyes flickered open and she let out a mewling noise, before opening her mouth and starting to shriek.

"When the gods of War and Love align and a girl with eyes of emerald is born to a Son of Lucifer and Daughter of God, it will signal the beginning of a new age. My friends the prophecy is completed" she screamed, holding the child high in the air. The baby screamed loudly, causing most of the creatures in the area to yelp covering their ears, some collapsing to the floor, blood streaming from their eyes and ears.

The woman took her chance, darting forward and pressing her fingers to her daughter's forehead. Mother and Child locked eyes for the first and final time before the baby disappeared with a rustle of feathers. The woman collapsed, her second child passing as she pushed in the darkness.

The crone rushed forward picking up the beautiful baby boy with shocking blue eyes. It yowled dropping the baby on its head snapping its neck with a sickening crunch. The woman began to cry, clutching the body of her newborn son to her chest.

"Burn her" the crone hissed. And so it was that the prophecy was fulfilled and the woman was doused in oil and set alight. She'd screamed into the night, her broken child cradled in her arms, burning with her as she looks at the green eyes of the man who raped her 9 months earlier. He smiles sickeningly and waves goodbye as he drives a sword into her chest.

The light flies through her eyes, blinding everyone in the vicinity. Her death is felt by every other angel in the world, a sharp stabbing pain as the missing member of their family, as they realised one of their own had been murdered. And as for the child, well- her destiny to begin a new age was only beginning.

* * *

Oh yeah... hi :/ Yes, I'm starting another OC fic- because to be frank, I want to and my other one is coming to an end and I'm getting withdrawal symptoms from not writing my own characters so- yeah this happened. Will pick up again in the 21st Century- hope you enjoy and look out for updates. Over and out.


	2. Chapter 2: Daughter of The Ages

The Daughter of The Ages

The woman looked upwards with bright green eyes to the man sitting a little down the way to her. She surveyed him for a moment, ignoring the small smirk that crossed his lips as he looked her up and down. She snorted in indignation, returning to her drink, swirling the green liquid, as his eyes returned to her face and the heavily kohl lined, hypnotising eyes. Obviously not him- a demon would not be so... obvious.

Her eyes flickered around the room- looking for any sign that the demon had entered or was in the costume filled masses. No evil was sensed.

"Shit-" she whispered under her breath. She fiddled with the necklace, hanging between her chest and thought of its origin.

_Ben giving it to her when she'd returned from a "business trip" and her squealing as he'd picked her up bridal style and dumped her on the bed in a messy and giggling heap, planting kisses on her chest as his fingers unbuttoned her shirt. Ben's lifeless eyes when she'd arrived at their flat in London, his throat ripped out, his blood and guts spread across their once peaceful flat, spattering her pictures of the couple with the liquid._

"Hey... you ok?" a voice with a heavy Texan twang said from beside her. She opened her eyes and looked up into the lighter green eyes of the man who had been looking at her before. She hadn't been aware that she'd closed her eyes and she felt ashamed as she felt a single tear sliding down her face.

"Fi- fine" she said, clearing her throat halfway through to remove the emotional crackle from it. He continued to stare at her, his eyes probing into her.

"Do you mind?" she hissed, her eyes flashing dark in the dingy light of the bar. The man looked away, signalling another drink.

"Sorry- it's just I was wondering why a beautiful woman was sitting on her own crying- no harm meant." he said gruffly, looking up at the lights above them that were flashing wildly attracting the attention of many of the bar patrons. He looked back to the woman, who had a face like thunder, a deep furrow in her brow.

"But you're not just a woman are you? I've watched you drink- what 6 of those drinks and you don't seem to be affected." He said suspiciously. She smirked meeting his eyes.

"Oh...well done- hunter" she said, curling the word around in her mouth. He tilted his head, trapping her hand under his.

"I think me and you better have a talk" he growled, tightening his hold on her arm. She rolled her eyes allowing her body to be half dragged outside into the rainy streets of Chicago.

"Sammie." the man called into the wind and his younger sibling stepped out of the alleyway behind the bar. The woman regarded him with her sinfully beautiful eyes causing him to stop momentarily in his tracks, nearly dropping the knife he was holding.

"Dean... are you sure. She hasn't attacked us yet- shouldn't we give her... I dunno a chance to undo the spell.?" he whispered to his older brother, causing the man to look at him wide eyed with a look of "get the hell on with it in them".

"The only way to get rid of this problem is to kill the source, she's the source, can you not see?" he said incredibly as the woman took a step towards him.

She smiled, placing her hand lightly on the older man's arm, causing his own green eyes to flicker down to the touch.

"Are you really sure- Dean Winchester, if so go ahead." She whispered gently, running her fingertips up and down his arm. His brow furrowed as he grasped the knife from his brother's hands and placed it directly over where her heart would be.

"I'm- sure" he managed to stammer out, locked in her gaze. With that he pushed the knife with great effort into her chest. She let out a piercing scream, crumpling to the floor, her eyes closing.

"That was a bit of an anti-climax." Dean husked out, looking down at the motionless body.

Both men looked up in expectation, both of them wearing similar expressions of confusion and panic as the rain continued to fall.

"Urm... Dean?" Sam said, looking over his shoulder at the body or rather where the body had been. Dean sighed, the rain spattering his face.

"I know... the rain is part of the curse. She wasn't the source." he said. Sam gulped, reaching in his jacket for the reaching for his knife and cursed as he realized it was still in the body. A heavy warm breath crept down the brothers breath causing them freeze where they stood.

"Sh-it" Dean managed to whisper. The creature began to pace around them, breathing in their scent of alcohol, sweat and leather.

"Don't- move, their- vision is based on movement" Sam murmured as its breath rustled his hair. Dean gulped as it made its way towards him again.

"Wasn't that Wendingo's?" he said slowly as the creature growled looking him dead in the eyes. It breathed it's dog-like breath over his face, causing him to pucker and feel quite ill. It growled as it gave a long wolf-like grin. It moved it claws backwards and began to bring his claws out one by one.

"Run... or Fight?" Dean said, his eyes growing as the creature continued to 'smile' at him. Sam began to stutter uncontrollably.

"The knife's go-" he faltered as the knife he spoke of forced its way through the creatures chest from behind it. He howled, his face glowing and it began to shrink into the figure of a man, before keeling over into a scorched pile of ash.

The woman from before appeared from the alleyway Sam had been hiding in before, wiping the now removed knife on her white plaid shirt, smearing blood and goodness knows what else onto it. She appeared non-perplexed by cleaning the blood of a Supernatural creature onto her clothing.

"You shouldn't turn your back on a body unless you're sure it's dead boys and another thing its normally better to fight weapon less than run. Running mean's turning your back and that's not so good" she said condescendingly, arching her eyebrows jokingly. The continued to stare at her, expressions of surprise and confusion etched on their faces.

"Did- did you just survive an attack by a Angel Knife? " Dean managed to stammer out. She sighed heavily and nodded dramatically.

"Yes, I did... any other questions?" she said, raising her eyebrows again.

"Where are you from?" Sam blurted out, causing 4 eyes to swivel to him, one pair with laughter in them and the other with a look of unbelieving.

"Paris, Rome, Athens, Moscow, Barcelona... everywhere really. But London is where the heart lies" she said, flipping the knife stylishly in her hand and handing it over to Dean. He slowly pulled it from her hand, his eyes still focused on the smile on her lips.

"What- what are you?" he said slowly. She smiled and pursed her lips.

"Ask your friend Cas about the Daughter of The Ages." She said. With that, in a flash of white light and a flurry of dark feathers she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Give Up

Never Give Up

"CAS! YOU GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE NOW!" Dean screamed as they entered the motel room, slamming his hand onto the shoulder with the handprint on it. Sam had remained looking for the mysterious woman, not wanting to see the exchange that was going to take place.

Castiel immediately popped into appearance, a look of panic and shock at the ferocity of Dean's summoning. He looked utterly devastated, half-healed bruises littering his face and neck, cuts covering his hands and arms and dark rings under his eyes.

Dean momentarily faltered in his tirade, but slammed his fists into the wall in frustration, to save giving Castiel another bruise, in his anger. He waved Castiel's knife at the astonished angel and chucked it onto the bed before him. Castiel's eyes flickered downwards to the knife, the symbols reflecting onto his face in the moonlight before looking back at Dean.

"What appears to be the problem Dean?" he said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"PROBLEM? THERES A GODDAM INDESTRUCTIBLE WOMAN WALKING AROUND THIS TOWN!" Dean yelped, throwing his hands up in the air in anger. Castiel's brow furrowed.

"The Knife didn't kill her?" he said quietly. Dean nodded, marching forward and snatching up the knife, brandishing it at the angel.

"You told me this- it killed everything short of the big guys- but this little woman nothing" he hissed, holding the knife threateningly at Castiel.

"That is correct Dean- and I would have known if there were any more archangels walking around... Did she give a name?" he said slowly, fearing the answer. Dean's eyes met his, his breath slowing as he felt the angels calming gaze on him.

"She called herself the Daughter of The Age-"his eyes narrowed as the angel allowed a small groan to escape his lips and he collapsed onto a nearby chair his head in his hands.

"But something tells me you knew I was going to say that" he finished, sitting down on his bed. Castiel, looked up at him, a panicked expression on his face and in his eyes.

"I had my suspicions that she had arisen, but I have to admit I was also hoping you would not say that- her- that-" he stammered, running a hand over his neck.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips.

"Ok so who is she- what is she, who's side is she on, and how do we kill her if she's on the other side?" he said, quickly his brain whirring into action. Castiel remained staring at the floor. He murmured something under his breath.

"What was that Cas?" Dean said sharply. Castiel's eye's shot upwards and he glared at the man before him.

"I said I don't know!" he snapped, his peaceful face contorting into angry angular features. Dean looked at him even more confused than before.

"To what- which question, Cas I could do without your angelic confusion right no-" "TO ALL OF THEM!" Castiel virtually screamed. Dean faltered in his anger once more, this time out of disbelief than sympathy.

"Yo- you don't know _anything_ about her?" he said, shocked as Castiel's eyes raised to his and the angel gave a gentle nod.

"Yes- all we know is she is an extremely powerful being who's alliance will prove brilliant or fatal- she is prophesised to bring about a new age- other than that nothing, we don't even know her real name" he said huskily, clearly deep in thought. He got to his feet and began pacing.

"And I'm fairly certain if we know about her, the other sides will know by now, they'll try to get to her, get her on their side- that would be disastrous" he said, stopping and staring at Dean, who remained frozen in his spot, staring at the floor. The angel began pacing again.

"I'm needed in heaven, but I can't just leave this as it is, especially if Raphael got to her before I did, he could even use her as a vessel. " his voice trailed off as he gave a shudder at the thought.

Sam gingerly opened the door and peered his head around the door.

"You guys quite done, I got back 10 minutes ago but you guys were yelling so..." he gestured to his wet hair and the wet weather outside. Castiel looked at Sam another groan escaping his lips.

"The joining of The Lost Soul and the Daughter of The Ages, shall bring about the new age of- how did I miss that?" he said replacing his head in his hands. Sam looked into the room before taking a small step inside.

"What did I miss?" Sam said slowly. Dean sighed.

"Apparently we have an Apocalypse starting monster on the loose again" Dean said getting to his feet.

"But- shall bring the new age of what Cas?" Sam said, ignoring Dean's retort and staring at the angel. Castiel looked up once more, this time looking at the younger Winchester.

"We don't know Sam, that's where the prophecy ends. And Dean, I think you misunderstand, if she is used by Demon's or Raphael alike, we're not talking Apocalypse, we're talking universe wide destruction- used for bad or good her possibilities are endless- she has the power to create a universe or destroy it."Castiel said, his eyes swivelling onto the brothers.

"So- she's essentially Michael and Lucifer rolled into one smoking hot package?" Dean said. Castiel shook his head.

"Once again Dean, you underestimate the seriousness of what she could do in the wrong hands- she's far more powerful that both put together" he said seriously, watching the faces of the two brothers begin to gawp as the information sunk in.

"Which mean's- we have to find her tonight, before Raphael or Crowley does" he looked down at his hands.

"I haven't got the power to summon her- only an archangel could and that's only if she wanted to be summoned" he looked at the brothers pointedly. The penny dropped for Sam first.

"No- no... not him- you can't trust him, he's a killer" he said as Dean's eyes flickered between the two other men.

"It's our only hope Sam- he's helped us before." Castiel said. Dean finally got who they were talking about.

"Oh- no Cas, no way are we going to Gabri- " " Hello" a camp voice came from behind the group, cutting Dean off.. The span on the spot, two brows furrowing in anger the other in confusion. Castiel looked at the man.

"How- did you know we needed you?" he said disbelievingly. The man shrugged.

"Your anguish is like a prayer to me Cassie boy... So what do you-" he faltered as he looked deep into Castiel's eyes, a seemingly silent, telepathic communication flying between the two angels.

"The Daughter of The Ages- your jokin- you're _not_ joking?" he said looking, simply shocked. Castiel nodded, sighing heavily.

"We need you to summon h- "You know I can only do that if she wants' to be found" Gabriel said, his voice serious for once. Castiel nodded again.

" It's worth a try Gabriel, we need to get to her before Raphael or anyone else gets to her. Your- your our only hope" Castiel managed to stammer out. Gabriel nodded, pursing his lips.

"Only for you little brother- though I may need some help" he said, walking over and placing a hand on Castiel. The Winchester brothers looked over as Castiel furrowed his brow, his face turning from an terrified expression to one of acceptance in a few seconds. Gabriel closed his eyes, sitting beside Castiel in a chair that he'd conjured from nowhere. Castiel looked at the brothers.

"I would stand back- we don't know how she will react." he said slowly, watching as the two men gingerly took a few steps backwards. He placed his hand on Gabriel's chest, over where his heart would have been, a flinch going through his whole body as the archangels hand rested over it.

"Ready?" Gabriel said, arching an eyebrow without opening his eyes. Castiel's fingers twitched and he nodded, once again the telepathic bond coming into play. Castiel's eyes flickered shut and the two angels sat in silence for a moment, before they both took a deep breath and stilled.

They remained like this for a moment, still as anything bar the flickering of their eyelids and lashes and their lips moving slightly as they mouthed silent words. Suddenly Castiel, took a massive deep breath, and gasped as if he was in pain. The brother's rushed forward, but was stopped by Castiel's raised hand.

"Don't- move" he husked, feeling his voice close up as pain racked through his body.

"You sense her too then?" Gabriel muttered under his breath. Castiel whimpered in pain, blood beginning to stream from his nose.

"I don't think she's coming Gabriel- she's fighting against me" Castiel said, his voice strained. Gabriel's eye's flickered open, and he looked upwards to the roof of the hotel room.

"Wouldn't be so sure Cassie-" he said dryly.

Dean and Sam followed his gaze and nodded to each other as they moved into position around the flickering overhead light. Their plan however was scuppered as Gabriel and Castiel shrieked simultaneously and collapsed from the seats, just as the woman from before appeared, in a flash of brilliant white, her raven black hair, swaying in an invisible wind and her blackened wings folding behind her.


	4. Chapter 4: Daughter At War

Daughter At War

In the dingy hotel room, the sudden flash of light momentarily blinded the two men who remained standing in the room- both frozen in fear as they faced the being that had appeared in the middle oftheir hotel room.

Dean as struck by how- magical she looked, and he found himself wondering how he hadn't noticed it immediately in the bar earlier. Sam was wondering the same thing as the woman turned her eyes on him- then he wondered even more how neither of them hadn't realized earlier.

Whether it was her blatant display of power as her hair flew around her as if wind was flying through the air- or the seeming hum of energy that now filled the room, they had never seem something so inhuman. So powerfully supernatural. Dean thought for a moment how amazed he had been by his first meeting with an archangel and then wondered why he had found that so brilliant- it was dwarfed by the power emitting from the woman. However there was one bigger difference between Raphael and this woman- with her, he felt no threat- no anger. Even though he had stabbed her through the heart a few hours previously. Her green eyes softened, the golden flecks stilling, and her hair falling into place. A small smile began to appear on her lips.

* * *

Gabriel allowed a groan to escape his lips, his eyes flickering open in the darkness. A woman's face swam into view, as she gently caressed his head- making small shushing noises of comfort. He looked into her eyes and bit his lip at the retort that had come to mind as he remembered where he was and what he had been doing before he collapsed.

"Daughter-"he began but she shushed him once more.

"That was a very stupid thing to try Gabriel- even for one as powerful as you, a forcible summon." she said softly, her hands now dropping to his chest, where he now realized blood was seeping out from. Her eyes flickered darker for a moment, and she fanned her hands over him, looking at him almost apologetically as he whimpered in pain. A moment of golden light and he felt the pain subside.

"You should have known you wouldn't be able to heal yourself from injuries I cause." she tutted, looking at him with a mixture of concern and surprise. She stood up, her white gown rustled around her, fanning out like wings. She walked to Castiel, kneeling before him, and gently touching his pale and lifeless cheek.

"It's only because this one's mind was open and I saw Dean and Sam in it that I allowed you live and healed you-" she said dangerously, her eyes flashing dark again. She didn't need to add that she wouldn't do this twice. Gabriel stood muttering his apologies, before disappearing with a small pop.

She turned back to the half-dead angel, his life-force draining with passing moment. She moved his head towards her and she laid her hands on his head.

"Castiel- come back to me" she said softly. Castiel's chest heaved as if he was breaking water. He spluttered and found himself being held still with elegant but strong hands.

"Just breathe- breathe through it." a female voice said. His eyes flickered, blinking harshly, before they opened fully, allowing the light to flood into his mind. A female figure, clothed in white, moved in front of him, placing herself on the bed opposite, her face and eyes looking at the wall opposite.

"Daughter-" he said huskily, his throat dry. His eyes roamed the room and he began to panic as he saw no sign of the Winchester Brothers or Gabriel.

"I beg you- do not punish Sam and Dean for what I decided to do- I will give my lif-" he faltered as the men in question pushed the door of the hotel open, their arms laden in bags. He frowned at the woman, who was still staring at the wall.

"Dean... Sam..." he groaned getting to his feet. The brothers hastily dropped the bags they were carrying as they saw the angel awake and standing.

"Cas!" Dean said, a huge smile breaking across his face. He turned to the woman. "Thank you" he whispered. The woman merely waved him away with her hand, before returning to her staring.

Castiel's eyes swivelled between the two.

"Wha- what did you swap for my life Dean?" he asked, his mind wandering as he thought of the possibilities. Dean frowned at him.

"Swap? Nothing Cas- I just begged her to heal you and she did- no fun, no games, no deals, just kindness" he said slowly. Castiel eyes went to the woman and she nodded in confirmation.

"I'm not some evil creature Castiel, I don't do things because I want something in return, I do it because I want to- Dean, seeing him like that, it broke my heart, so I did as he asked. I have to say- it was interesting healing an angel" she said, a soft smile on her lips. She suddenly began to frown and she got to her feet.

"Your still injured Castiel." she said gently as she crossed the room. She looked upwards, causing light to flood the room and all the other occupants to jump.

Castiel surveyed the woman who was walking towards him. Despite her obvious power, she looked fairly normal- if astonishingly beautiful. Black hair as dark as the night sky, lightly tanned skin and brilliant green eyes, that were focused on his chest and stomach.

She furrowed her brow slightly as she placed a hand on his stomach, removing it and wiping the blood from her hands. She gave him an apologetic look from beneath her eyelashes.

"Sorry about this-" she whispered, placing her hands on his stomach once more. He groaned in pain as he felt his muscle, bone and skin stitch together in one immensely painful moment. As her hands pulled away and the pain subsided, he gasped once more allowing the air to fill his finally fixed lungs.

"Thank you- " he managed to stammer. She smiled at him, before sitting down on the seat next to him.

"I assume you are the owner of the knife that I- _borrowed_ earlier." she said, a small smile playing at her lips. Castiel nodded, his hands clasped tight over his still aching stomach. A small whine escaped his lips as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Daughter- I apologize- I didn't realize he would try to forcibly summon you" he said slowly, the pain in chest making his words long and drawn out. She nodded curtly.

"I know- It's only because I recognized these two here that I allowed you two to live- I have already explained this to Gabriel" she said, her voice suddenly harsh and angry. The wind seemed to whip up around her once more. Dean cleared his throat, causing both the supernatural being's eyes to swivel to him.

"If you don't mind me asking lady- what are you?" he asked carefully. The woman's eyes remained black, hard and emotionless. There was an uneasy silence as she gazed into his eyes, probing deep into his mind.

"A shell of what I could be" she finally said, almost sadly. As quickly as the darkness had arisen behind her eyes, it disappeared and she looked at the floor- suddenly looking more the fragile, young woman that her body perceived her to be. She took a deep breath.

"You see- this body, it's mine. Really mine- I wasn't created or made by some unearthly demon or "she looked up to the roof of the ceiling for a moment "God- I was born. Out of rape and anger, I was born- in the year 1777- to a demonic father and angelic father." She ignored the gaping of the two human's in the room and the small, worried whines that were coming from the angel.

"All I remember is a pair of brilliant blue eyes and long blonde hair- my mother I presume- sending me away to be raised by some pure of heart souls that she had picked , I'm sure long before I'd even been conceived. They raised me until I turned 18 and my father found me- he murdered my parents and then turned his magic on me, not realizing who I was. That was a mistake" she said darkly. The boys needed no further explanation of what had happened to him. She sighed- suddenly seeming extremely human as she placed her head in her hands.

"Then- I was visited. By an archangel- I believe you call him Michael" a small shudder went around the room and she looked at them her eyebrows rising slightly.

"I see you know him. He tried to force me into servitude- my anger my darker side was invoked and my father's powers seeped into me along with a small amount that I absorbed from Michael himself. However I have yet been unable to obtain the full extent of my powers from my mother's side-" she looked down at her arms and hands in disgust.

"I despise that I am more at league with the dark side than good- I have tried to rid myself of this evil, but have found it as difficult to die as others had trying to kill me, so I did the next best thing" she got to her feet facing the men with her hands on her hips.

"I used these- powers as a force for good. My father was the first of many evil beings to die at my hand." She said. The boys slowly took the information in.

"So... what your saying is, you're on our side?" Sam said carefully. Her eyes flashed to him.

"No- I'm simply saying I'm not on their side- I have no interest to partake in any war, angelic or not, regardless of any destiny, I may or may not have." She corrected. Castiel bit his lip to suppress a groan of disappointment; the woman immediately noticed this, her features softened once more.

"Don't be too down heartened Castiel- at least I'm not on the other side and yours in the first call I've answered, I hope you can take some solace in that" she whispered gently.

"Raphael- has contacted you I assume" Castiel replied, the wording more of a statement than a question. She inclined her head.

"He has- but his heart, his mind; I saw into it- it was black as any demon's heart. I didn't respond to his call, even though he has tried weekly ever since. Let's not even mention the demon's who tried to possess me." She said, the dangerous tone intruding into her voice once more.

There was an uneasy silence as all the men realized and thought of how she could take them apart with one blow- before they could even try and defend themselves. The woman sensed their unease and gave a gentle smile.

"I don't believe I have introduced myself- If you ever need me try calling with this, I'll be more likely to respond to this than Daughter- "You're leaving?" Dean interjected his eyes wide. She turned on him.

"Yes- of course. Every moment I spend here with you I leave you in danger, many of your enemies, demons and angels alike will have felt you summoning me, they'll be on their way no-" as if to confirm what she was saying the doors of the chalet blew open, multiple dark figures swarming outside, many of them hissing and calling to the woman inside.

"Oh bollocks- that's more than normal." She muttered, her English accent suddenly very pronounced.

"We'll help!" Dean said, motioning to Sam and Castiel, who immediately nodded, jumping into position in front of the woman. She snorted, slightly peering at the surging crowd of beings.

"Yes- every demonic faction has sent their ten best fighters in an attempt to catch me and you want to help me defeat them. Stand aside" she snarled with an air of a person who was talking to a child. Raising her hands, her eyes slammed shut and she began muttering under her breath.

The masses surged backwards as if slammed by an invisible wall, some of the lesser demons exploding on the spot, screaming as the flames consumed them. Her eyes flew open and she turned on the men who were not openly staring at her. She turned to Castiel.

"Go, get Dean and Sam to safety- I'll hold them off and meet you when I can" she said in a hurried whisper, slamming a few demon's backwards with a casual wave of her hand. Castiel nodded, placing his hands onto the men's shoulders and zapping them to a hotel room a thousand miles away from the war that was taking place.


	5. Chapter 5: 40 Minutes To Midnight

40 Minutes To Midnight

There was an uneasy silence as the three men waited for the woman to return. The woman that they had put in danger and were now fighting for her and their lives. Or more for her own free will. Sam peered at the digital clock. 11.20. He sighed to himself- rolling onto his side and feigning sleep once more.

"Is it at all possible?" Dean whispered from the bed he was perching lightly on, his head on his hands. Castiel let out a small mutter as he once again fought against his urges to go back and help the woman, before shaking the thought from his mind and reminding himself that his priority was the Winchester brothers.

"Realistically- no, but you felt that power, saw that power when she healed me and when she fought the demons- In the circumstances I think we most believe that something so impossible may be the truth." He said softly. Dean ran a hand over his face and neck.

"But- Demons and Angels are not indestructible, we all know that- why is she so difficult to kill then?" he asked. Castiel was silent for a moment.

"It may be not be prudent to think of the singular races of her parents but to think of her as a hybrid- a mixture and she cannot be killed... in any way we have discovered so far." He said, looking Dean dead in the eye.

"And- what she said about not being on anyone's side? Do you believe that?" he pressed once more, causing the silence to fall in the room again.

"She is fighting for us- and she is meeting us after the battle takes place or she can escape, I believe her allegiances are beginning to be formed due to our interactions with her. You heard how she spoke of Raphael and Michael..." he pondered, a deep furrow appearing in his brow.

Dean sighed, checking his brothers "sleeping" form, his eyes wandering to the clock as Sam's had.

"It's been two hours- maybe we should go- SHIT!" he yelped as the world seemingly exploded around him in a flash of brilliant white. A crumpled form appeared in the middle of the light, emitting a loud groan as she lay on her back on the floor.

"Well- that went well." She muttered, her eyes closing and the light fading from its brilliant light to a small glow. She sighed, making no attempt to move from the floor.

"Your car's here Dean- that was a new experience transporting a car." She whispered her voice getting weak. Castiel rushed to her side, his hands running over her body searching for injuries. She swatted at him lightly.

"Watch were you put your hands there Castiel" she chuckled, knowing full well of the blush that was now spreading across the angels cheeks. Dean returned from his window gazing where sure enough the impala was sitting peacefully in the car park.

"Anything we can get you- need Cas to heal you or- " No- no its fine" she said, waving a hand about.

"I'm just- very tired. I just need to rest and recharge." She groaned, getting to her feet. She shifted uncomfortably, moving her hand behind her neck. Another small groan escaped her lips as she felt what was causing her discomfort.

"Since when do demons use tranq-"she faltered, crumpling into the men's arms.

"Shit- Cas? Is she ok?" Dean stammered, taking the woman's weight as Castiel moved behind her to see the problem. A small tug revealed several small poison darts, that came away in her hands and upon further inspection the two men revealed a further 7 of them. Dean swore under his breath.

"10 tranquilizer darts to bring her down? What the hell have we got ourselves into Cas?" he said, raising his eyebrows. Castiel's silence spoke volumes.

* * *

The woman groaned, shifting in her position. Her eyes flickered for a moment, allowing some of the brilliant light to flood into her weary eyes. She blinked heavily, allowing her eyelids to flutter lightly.

"Your alright Daughter-you're alright" a voice said from above her, gentle hands smoothing the hair from her face. Her eyes flickered open and the light turned from its blurry mass into the figure of a familiar angel.

"Cas?" she said, her voice croaky and painful to speak. Castiel nodded, still running his hands over her face and hair.

"Yes- its me. Your safe now" he said gently, removing his hands from her head and placing them on his trouser legs. She groaned slightly, running her hand over her neck and feeling the tiny scabs that the darts had caused. Wincing she gingerly healed the marks, feeling her skin stitching back together, although not entirely.

"The drug is still in your system- I did wonder why you did not heal yourself last night." Castiel said, watching the woman. She nodded, stretching like a cat, her arms above her head.

"It appears that tranquilizers have the usual effect upon me- it must be the whole human body thing." she said sarcastically, fixing her eyes on the angel. In the steely moonlit room he seemed to glow from within. She was struck suddenly with a blast of embarrassment as the man turned his beautiful confused eyes on hers and tilted his head to the side.

"I- when I was human I drank a liquor store" Castiel commented, clearing the sudden silence that had fallen between them. The woman tittered, relaxing in his gaze.

"Happens to the best of us" she said, smiling kindly at him. Castiel gave a slight incline of his lips to the woman before staring at his hands.

"I am glad- that the demons did not realize that the tranquilizers affected you- that would have made it far easier for them to capture you" he said slowly, sensing the woman's gaze on him. She snorted slightly, raising her eyebrows.

"I doubt they will try that again- it seemed to bring my powers to the surface before I- uh- well "Collapsed into Dean's arms?" Castiel supplied simply. She groaned, pressing her hands into her face.

"Oh- I didn't did I?" she whimpered, not daring to look at him. Castiel moved slowly towards her.

In a smooth motion, he sat beside her on the bed, pulling her hands away from her face. She peered up at him, her face red and her eyes wide.

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed- I've collapsed on Dean more times that I can remember" he said, trying in vain to offer some comfort.

"It's just I feel like I've let you down- I'm meant to be this almighty warrior, that is destined to bring about a new age and I'm knocked out by a tranquilizer dart." She threw her hands upwards, causing the lights to flicker madly.

"Let us down? Daughter- you survive an attack from hundreds of higher level demons less than 24 hours after being stabbed by an angel's knife. And you managed to transport yourself and Dean's vehicle here after all this, and this is only with half your powers- how can you say you've disappointed us?" he said in disbelieving horror as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he said gently, wiping the tear away. She sniffed, shaking her head.

"I know I could be so much more- If I could only invoke my mother's powers." She whispered.

Castiel pursed his lips in thought.

"Do you know how?" he asked. She let out a mad laugh, throwing her hands wildly in the air.

"Don't you think I would have done so if I'd figured it out? No- I'm stuck like this!" she all but screamed.

* * *

"So that little lady all but cleared out all those demons-" Dean said as he got back into the driver's seat of the impala. Sam gave a small hum of notification, clicking on another page about mythical warrior women, groaning as he realized that it was once again a porn sight.

"Nothing?" Dean said to an exasperated Sam, who was hunching over his laptop, punching words into the Google search bar.

"No- nothing but that first page" he said moodily, clicking back onto the tabbed website. Dean leant over his shoulder reading the opening lines.

"Daughter of the ages- yada yada. Lost soul- ergo Sam Winchester... yada- yada. The Virgin Malaka's Sacrifice?- Sam?" he said to his little brother who let mad a small noise in the back of his throat.

"The Malaka... THE MALAKA! DEAN- DRIVE!" he screamed at his brother who immediately put his foot down, the wheels squealing at his sudden start. Sam's face went white in the moonlight as they drove through the car park.

"Sam- what is going on!" Dean yelled as he belted himself into the car with one hand desperately holding onto the steering wheel.

"The Malaka- how did I not realize that! Malaka is an ancient word for angel! Dean she's going after Cas!" Sam screamed, his voice faltering slightly as Dean put his foot down heavier on the accelerator.

* * *

**BUM-BUM-BAH! Oooo... is she going after Castiel? And for what? Is Castiel falling in love with the wrong girl here? Oh yes- he's falling in love.**


	6. Chapter 6: Sweet Sacrifice

**Authors Note: Yes- this fic will now deserve its M rating- you'll see what I mean. WARNING: SMUT! DON'T LIKE, SERIOUSLY DON'T READ!**

Sweet Sacrifice

The woman let out a small huff of breath as Castiel returned from the bathroom, a wet flannel in his hands, gently ringing out the excess water. The woman laughed weakly as she watched the droplets of water fall onto the floor, receiving less than a glance from the angel who apparently had no idea of water damage.

He crossed the room- placing the wet object on her burning forehead, his eyes following a droplet of water that dripped down her nose and onto her cheek. It seemed that the tranquilizer had, had a further effect on her, giving her a raging fever and extreme sickness- Castiel put it down to the hybrid blood running through her veins.

"Better?" he asked gently, pressing his cool and damp hands against her flushed cheeks, and trying in vain to heal her once more. She squirmed leaning deeply into the cool digits of his fingers- groaning as they caressed her cheeks tenderly.

"Why would it affect me like this?" she said, her voice faint. Castiel sighed, placing the back of his hands on her cheeks as her fever burnt away the coolness of his hands.

"Are you sure it was merely tranquilizers in those darts?" he said carefully as her eyes fluttered open, a look of curiosity in them.

"You- you think they poisoned me?" she whispered. Castiel shook his head.

"No- not in so many words. They wouldn't want to murder you daughter- even if they could. Maybe they are attempting to corrupt you- maybe it was blood, of a vampire or a higher level demon" he said slowly and carefully, as another laboured breath racked through her body. At these words her body seemed to stir from within, the blood that Castiel spoke of initiating and running coldly through her veins. Her eyes went into a catlike slit, pale green and she clasped Castiel's hand tightly in hers.

"The ultimate sin- killing an angel, sure to corrupt the best of us." the woman said in a voice that was clearly not her own. Castiel struggled against the grip and she pulled him towards him, the eyes turning red in the moonlight.

"Who's that in there? Let her go." He said dangerously even though his current situation did not merit this level of bravery. She cackled in the moonlight, running a finger down his face.

"Oh Castiel- the worst of demons blood now runs through Evelyn's veins. She'll kill you- allowing the prophecy to be completed and she'll come to us in shame. The together we shall destroy the world" the voice cackled through the female vessel. Castiel eyes widened.

"Abbadon- " he said, his mind running through how he hadn't noticed the blood control that had been destroying the woman since she'd arrived in their hotel room. The woman whimpered her eyes flashing back to normal.

"Kill- me" she said, her voice breaking back into its harsh quality. Castiel looked at the woman, struggling to control her body as one strong hand enclosed around his neck, as another reached for his forehead.

"Don't-let-me-touch you. I'll let you kill me- I won't heal myself." she whimpered, her eyes flashing between dark green and blood red.

"PLEASE- DO IT!" she screamed, as the red eye fought to break through the green. Castiel thought for a moment, as the woman managed to release her grip from him allowing him a second to reach for his knife in his coat. Instead he leant forward pinning the woman with his hands and slamming his lips to hers.

She arched under his body as the angels lips moulded into hers, under such a pure and loving touch the evil immediately began to leave her body. She wrapped her legs around her aching body and pulled his hardened body to hers, her hands entwined in his hair and his touch infiltrating his mouth.

"God-"she panted as he pulled away, only the tiniest specks of red remaining in her eyes and body. Castiel smiled for a moment.

"Don't bring my father into this- that would be strange-r" he murmured, pressing his lips softly and tenderly against hers once more. She whispered in an ancient language as he pressed into her, speaking the words of exorcism, fighting the final parts of the evil out of her body.

Her back arched as the final part left her and she gasped against Castiel's mouth. He pulled away, looking her dead in the eye.

"An- angels kiss?" she whispered as he ran a finger down her cheekbone. In the pale moonlight, Castiel with his flushed cheeks, tanned skin and bright, glittering blue eyes looked more like an angel than ever before. He tilted his head at her.

"Yes... the most powerful of exorcisms." He said simply, entwining his hands with hers, moving his fingers in small circles on the back of her hand. She let out a small "oh" sound at his words.

"Is that the only reason you- kissed me?" she whispered. Castiel was silent for a moment, his nose centimetres from her face.

"No- I wanted to" he said softly. She nodded.

"Ok- are you going to get off me?" she said, looking up at him from beneath her lashes. Another moment's silence.

"Do you want me to?" he answered, his hands now gripping her smaller ones in his, the warmth from his palms seeping into her body through this contact. She simply shook her head, her mouth dry.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" he said carefully, his voice no more than a whisper. There was no gap between them- she could count every eyelash framing his eyes, see every pore on his flawless face. She moved his hand from beneath his, running her fingers across his face- starting from his forehead and running over his nose and lips, feeling his breath whoosh out of them at her contact. Once again she seemed unable to formulate words and settled with the next best thing a nod of the head. It was all it took to make Castiel's lips come crashing down on hers once more.

For all his inexperience it only took a few moment moments before she was gasping into his mouth as his hands pulled Dean's borrowed t-shirt over her head- messing her hair in the process, leaving it fanning haphazardly over the white pillows. He pulled away for a moment, surveying her in all her flushed, panting glory, running his hands over her taught stomach and small breasts.

She whimpered as her fingers brushed the sensitive skin there and she flexed under his touch, moving her body deeper into his touch. He bent down, placing a light kiss on the spot of skin between her breasts, as he'd seem the men do in those films that Sam owned. His reply was a soft whimper and hands reaching into his hair, pushing him back to kiss the spot once more. He complied, once again causing a breathy sigh to escape her pursed lips.

His lips seemed to crackle with electricity as he sat back up, causing the shaking woman to follow him. With a devilish look in his eyes he ran his hand ever so slowly back down his stomach, settling between her legs and pulling Sam's old tracksuit bottoms off- throwing them in a pile with the t-shirt in the middle of the floor.

His fingers backtracked on their journey- moving tantalizingly slowly up her leg, his fingers just brushing the soft lace of her underwear, his fingers moving close, nearly into her as he pulled them off in one quick movement. She whited out, groaning louder than she had done in the whole evening- causing Castiel's eyes to snap to hers.

"Bad?" he said, suddenly concerned. She shook her head- her chest rising and falling in ragged pants.

"No-no- quite the opposite in fact" she gasped- seeing stars in her eye line. Her whimpers returned as Castiel's lips pressed against her ankle, his lips following in the path his fingers set- moving against her ankles, lower legs, back of her knees, to her lower thighs to meet his fingers that were splayed at her hip.

Her breath came out in ragged gasps as his stubble scraped the sensitive flesh of her thighs, turning into a strangled cry as his mouth reached its final destination. She swore in all the languages that she had mastered in her time on Earth, causing Castiel's devilish eyes to flash up, a soft chuckle vibrating through them both, before moving his attention back to his task.

"Fuck-" she breathed, reverting back to English after her brilliant display of ancient cursing, her toes curling and her head thrown back as his tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot. She cried out once more- this time in Castiel's mother tongue, her thigh twitching against Castiel's cheek as he continued to stroke her gently at first but harder as he gained knowledge and practiced his technique. This gained another slight laugh from the angel, who stopped in his process to hover over her.

"He called you Evelyn..." he suddenly said, frowning down at her. She nodded, in no fit state to answer with anything other than actions.

"Y-yes... that's my name. She finally managed to stammer out. He smiled down at her.

"It suits you- it means "life" in Ancient Hebrew." He said gently, running a hand on her stomach. Her breath stilled at his touch and she smiled up at him. Slower than before, he reached down as she leant up- their lips meeting in the middle, moulding together as if they were made for one another.

She arched against his body, pressing her lithe form into his, his hands eliciting a small gasp from her as they brushed between their bodies as he reached for the buttons of his shirt. It was gone in a flash quickly thrown to the floor, soon their flesh pressed together, chest to chest. Her hands travelled down to his trousers and they soon joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

They sank back into the bed, their mouth's clasped together in the dingy hotel room, Evelyn beneath Castiel, his rock hard erection pressing hard and wet into her stomach. His brow furrowed as he thought about what he was going to do- Sam's DVD's did not deal with the emotional side of "this". A soft hand cupped his face- making him look at her.

"I know." Evelyn whispered, pressing a kiss against his cheek, causing him to quiver at her touch. He looked at her his eyes wide and round.

"Just- go slowly I'll do the rest" she said gently. Castiel nodded, placing himself at her opening before faltering for a moment, sensing his problem Evelyn gently pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around him, linking behind his arse, until he was fully positioned in front of her. She looked up at him for confirmation and gained a small nod from the nervous angel. With that she pulled him closer still so that he was fully inside her.

Castiel could not stop the slight moan that escaped his lips and it took all his willpower not to start screaming in ecstasy then and there. Evelyn equally shuddered, her eyes closing and her head falling against the pillow. Slowly she rolled her hips against his, receiving another moan from the angel. Castiel began to move slowly inside her, pressing tentatively and slowly into the deep heat, moving his hips in time with the pace that Evelyn was setting, his eyes clamped shut in concentration. His eyes only flickered open when he saw a white light appearing in front of his eyes.

"Evelyn?" he moaned, half in pleasure and half in question. Her whole body was glowing in the darkness- her eyes seemed to have taken on a new golden sheen, lighting her whole body and sending golden flickers bouncing around the room.

"Please- don't stop- I'm close" she whispered, biting her lip to stop her body from reacting too quickly to his light touch. Castiel felt her flutter around him and he groaned as it tightened into a clamping motion.

Her hands entwined in his hair, feeling the sweat that was pouring from his face and onto their bodies. Her hands glowed at the contact and she pressed closer into him, placing her head on his shoulder, arching her body deep into his, their chests rising and falling together, and her legs entwined around his, each skin to skin contact initiating a small golden light in the darkness.

His name escaped her lips amongst another string of ancient curses, and Castiel followed her into paradise, his name replaced with hers and the curses, coming out in small bursts of Enochian prayers. And it seemed as though they both exploded with energy, the lights hit breaking point, forcing their way through the woman's skin, pushing into the angels body making his blood boil. Lights short circuited all over the state, the mirrored tiles in the bathroom and surrounding cars smashed at their call and lightning flashed in the air.

The people in nearby hotel rooms must have thought the Apocalypse was returning but in fact it was quite the opposite, for Castiel and the Winchester brothers saw as they ran into the room at just the wrong moment- the white, feathered wings erupting from her back and the look of shock and wonder in her eyes as they unfolded. With that same look of utter shock and wonder- she disappeared in a flash of heavenly light, leaving Castiel on his own in the middle of the bed.

* * *

Yeah... I know. It's my first _proper _smutty scene, I've done implied but not full on such as this. So excuse it if its a bit- well awkwardly written. Taking a hiatus from this story so I can catch up with Season 6 of Supernatural before I finish this, so I'm not MIA, I'm researching ;)


	7. Chapter 7: An Offer of Help

An Offer of Help

The tension could have been cut with a butter knife as Castiel returned from the bathroom- shrugging his long tan trench coat back onto his shoulders. A faint pink tinge remained on his cheeks whether from the embarrassing situation that that had been thrust into or from the events of the last half hour, and he slowly walked into the room, settling down lightly on the bed.

There was a still a definitive smell of sex and sweat in the air- the climate was still heady and flustered and Castiel felt a strange stirring at the pit of his stomach as his eyes found the neatly piled clothes that Evelyn had been wearing on the bed opposite.

"I don't know why I did it-" he whispered as Dean opened his mouth. It snapped shut and he attempted to formulate another question. Freaking mind-reading angels.

"What- what- did we walk in on?" Sam asked slowly, causing both Dean and Castiel's eyes to swivel to him. Dean tutted.

"It's fairly obvious what we walked in on Sammy- "no not that Dean" Sam hissed as Castiel's blush deepened ever so slightly. His eyes dropped to the floor, looking at his wringing hands.

"She- had white eyes" Sam said, daring the angel to look him in the eye. He failed to do so and began twiddling his thumbs, deep in thought.

"No- she didn't" Dean said suddenly, a faraway look in his eyes. The attention was suddenly on him.

"Yes she did Dean- they glowed like the sun.." Sam said quietly. Castiel frowned at him.

"Sam-." he said frowning as he thought of the pure white feathery structures that she had displayed Surely Sam would have noticed that over her eyes .Dean shook his head.

"No...She -she had wings. Sam... What are you ..." he trailed off as Sam looked at him blankly.

"No- she had white eyes." Sam whispered with a slight note of panic, rising in his voice. Castiel got to his feet.

"It is possible that Sam saw something different to us- her white eyes. Eyes that we would have thought of as demonic- Lillith" he said simply, ignoring the shudder that passed through the men.

"Dean and I- we saw wings. Something that even a mortal shouldn't have been able to miss, but maybe something to do with your _state _meant that you couldn't see her wings" Castiel said to Sam, kneeling before him and regarding him with large blue eyes and pursed lips.

"It is possible that Evelyn may be the person we need to seize your soul from hell- and I believe that I may have unlocked some of her angelic powers, meaning her tie to me would be strong, I should be able to summon her and ask this favour of her" Castiel whispered, trying desperately not to think of Evelyn's shocked face as her wings had erupted from behind her.

"Ho- and how did you _unlock _her powers exactly?" Dean muttered sitting beside Sam on the still ruffled bed. Castiel was silent for a moment before uttering a single word- Love.

"Excuse me?" Dean whispered as Castiel shot to his feet and restarted his pacing.

"Of course- Evelyn, she told me that her demonic powers were _unlocked _when she suffered from the strongest form of hate- it appears that our- actions, the strongest form of love- with an angel brought those powers to the surface. It makes sense- hate for Demonic, Love for Angelic." He paused for a moment.

"Evelyn has all her powers- so I should be able to-" he said to himself, frowning.

"Oh shit!" he whispered before disappearing on the spot.

* * *

Evelyn whimpered from her spot in the heavily leaved tree, covering her eyes with her hands and she tried in vain to close her humongous grey wings. They'd morphed since her time in the hotel room- turning from the angelic brilliant white tingeing the feathers grey in the middle and pure black at the ends.

They twitched, causing the muscles in her back to scream in protest as they worked for the first time. She gritted her teeth and steadily willed them to disappear- they tauntingly remained.

"Evelyn" a soft voice said from beside her. She jumped to her feet on the precariously thin branch, causing it to wobble dangerously. A ball of pure white light appeared in her raised hands- illuminating the shocked faces of both her and Castiel.

His blue eyes looked at the power radiating from her hands and her shaking body as she desperately tried to squash it back into her body.

"What the_ fuck_ is this Castiel!" she screamed, gingerly moving her hands in fear of shooting the ball at him. Castiel gently touched the ball of light, and allowed it to dissolve into his body. Evelyn tried not to note the shiver that passed through his body as he did this.

"You didn't want to hurt me" he whispered. Evelyn shook her head still looking at her hands in shock and fear. Slowly she sat on tree branch beside him, close enough so that their bodies were just touching.

"I'd never want to hurt you Castiel- there's a bond between us, I don't know what but we have a destiny. Together." She said slowly, carefully. He nodded, unable to explain the bond that he felt between the two of them, it was inexplicably strong and had allowed him to find her in seconds.

"Evelyn- we need to get to Bobby's house. The angels can sense you now- they will try to kill you if they realize that we are even conversing, or worse forcibly possess you" he said gently. She snorted in indignation.

"Let them try- I wouldn't let them. And even if they did I would rip them to shreds before they would get within a mile of me" she hissed nastily- her wings turning stormy grey to reflect her black mood.

Castiel seized her hand, touching her properly for the first time since she'd received her angelic powers.

"All the same-I would prefer you remain safe until you have control of these new gifts. For example are you keeping your wings out on purpose?" he said gently, tracing circles on her hand with his fingertips.

The wings in question immediately began to lighten, turning into light silvery grey. They both turned to look at the colossal structures and Castiel gently ran a hand down her soft, downy feathers. She whimpered slightly as they recoiled and disappeared from sight.

"Let me teach you- it appears that some of my gifts where inherited with your mothers. I can help Evelyn" he whispered. Her face dropped and tears flowed from her green eyes, splashing onto their entwined hands.

She nodded silently, allowing Castiel to take her in his embrace and bring her to safety.

* * *

Gah- sorry, filler chapter. Story will resume asap!


End file.
